Akuma Vs Thanos
Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN A MINUTE TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH MELEE! Fight thanos had taken over the earth iron man did all he could to stop him but to no avail "you are weak" the mad titan said to tony stark just then the infinity gauntlet was blocked by a sudden fist it was akuma and it looked like he was angry for what he did "so your the one who erased my friends out of existence well for that you will pay dearly" thanos smiled evily "very well" thanos jumped back "show me your power" thanos said "gladly" replied akuma they both got into a fighting stance as the fate for the world began two fighters one winner Battle for the earth FIGHT! thanos attacked akuma as did akuma as both of they're fists collided but then akuma kicked thanos in the gut sending him back thanos then used the time stone to reverse it but akuma attacked him before he could surprising him thanos was then atracked with a hard punch 40 seconds akuma then did a hurricane kick to thanos but then thanos grabbed his leg and threw him into a building thanos then lunged at akuma as he bashed his head on the ground but then akuma grabbed his hand and threw him akuma then did a hadouken but thanos blocked it 19 seconds akuma out of nowhere punched thanos right in the face in slow motion thanos stumbled a bit but stood on his feet thanos then used the liife stone to kill akuma but akuma was having none of that as he grabbed the life stone and took it out thanos snarled at akuma as thanos then punched him at a rapid pace but akuma blocked all the shots and bodyslammed him thanos was then hurled right into a building 15 seconds thanos then punched at akuma with the mind stone but akuma crushed that too thanos roared angrily and attacked akuma furiously but akuma was ready as he akuma hurricane kicked him in the face sending him flying and rolling across the ground he then landed on the pavement akuma then did a stomp to thanos but thanos grabbed akuma's foot and threw him akuma was able to land on his feet though 11 seconds thanos then tried to use the time stone to prevent him from landing safely but akuma took it out and crushed it thanos didn't care though as he used his infinity gauntlet despite this and attacked his blows landing on akuma's face left and right akuma then was sent flying as he used his infinity gauntlet despite this and attacked his blows landing on akuma's face left and right akuma then was sent flying 10 seconds thanos though the fight was over however he saw a blue form of akuma with white hair and eyes thanos was surprised as this was oni akuma's second form thanos then ran at oni but then oni just grabbed his hand thanos then was shocked to see the remaining infinity stones vanish before his eyes thanos's infinity gauntlet then broke and oni let out an all out attack thanos could barely keep up he was too fast oni then beat thanos as blood came out oni then stomped on thanos as he gut started to get a hole in it thanos then saw his life flash right before his very eyes from taking over to adopting gamora to finding the infinity stones and sacrificing his daughter and wiping out half of the universe thanos knew he couldn't use his snaps anymore oni kept attacking thanos as he went through about 68 thousand buildings as oni kept beating him to a pulp thanos was then sent into space with a hadouken the size of a planet thanos then was sent into space yelling "No!!!!!!!!!" thanos's flesh burnt up as the hadouken sent him for a ride thanos saw everything he had done and shed a single tear "gamora my daughter" he said to himself "I'm sorry" that was the mad titan's last words as he exploded boom! KO! akuma then transformed back into oni as the universe thanos wiped out came back into viewing the heroes looked on to see they were alive rocket hugged groot tony hugged spiderman as he wept tears of joy and captain america hugged bucky "thank you" a maskless iron man said to akuma akuma smiled and gave the thumbs up akuma was about to walk off But tony stopped him "will you consider joining the avengers?" he asked "maybe right now i got other things to attend to" said akuma he then walked off "there goes a real badass" said rocket "who is he anyway?" "that dear rocket" said doctor strange "is the fighter called akuma" this melee's winner is.....akuma!